


Discretionary Incentives

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Study Date, Underage Kissing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: last minute invitations lead to momentary misunderstandings lead to successful studying (depending on your definition of successful)Tony/Rhodey, at MIT





	Discretionary Incentives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [No no, we aren’t breaking up! You didn’t let me finish. I’m gay for YOU. (And I’m queer for math!)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=868)

He takes a moment too long to realise what his answer sounded like and James can see the hopeful light in Tony's eyes start to fade, the line of his shoulders tensing as his lips start to purse to respond.

Panicking, he reaches out. It ends up being more a punch than a grab, but it does the job of removing the hurt look on Tony's face to replace it with something, anything, else.

"Ihaveamathsfinaltomorrow," comes out all in a rush before he slows down, Tony's attention caught, "I can't go out with you 'cause I need to study. Not," his hand flattens out to properly grasp Tony's shoulder, "I don't want to go out with you."

Brown eyes consider him for a moment before they light up, a grin creeping across Tony's face.  
"How do you do with incentives?" he asks before leaning up to give him a peck on the lips before pushing past James into the dorm, snatching the textbook up before laying back on the bed.

(He doesn't get much studying done, but the parts of the textbook Tony reads aloud between filthy, breath-taking, kisses are indelibly etched into his memory.)


End file.
